Ecchihentai
Ecchihentai (lit. Lewd Pervert) is a Zanpakutou created by Cyberweasel89, but open to be used by others. Sealed State The Zanpakutou is sealed as a seemingly ordinary katana. However, the katana has a gauge attached to the hilt, similar to a speedometer. Sealed State Abilities Ecchihentai is very unusual, in that it possesses abilities even in Sealed State. If the opponent is cut with the sword, and as long as some of the opponent's blood remains on the blade, the wielder can change the opponent's gender by saying the command "Arouse". The Shinigami can change the opponent's gender as many times as they want by saying the command again, so long as the blood remains on the sword. The benefit of this is that a Shinigami will be unused to their body as a different gender. They will likely be unable to achieve the same level of balance and grace as they would with their original gender. The gauge on the hilt measures the user's arousal in the same way that a speedometer measures speed, and functions in the same way. If the user is calm, the arrow on the gauge remains on one side, in the green. But as the user's arousal rises, the arrow on the gauge moves from one side to the other, going from green, to yellow, to red. The purpose of this is that the Sealed State is actually quite weak at first. The edge is dull, the structure is fragile, and it feels heavy to the user's hands. But as the user's arousal level gets more intense, the more the gauge climbs to one side. And the farther the gauge is, the more powerful the sword is. As it climbs higher, the edge becomes sharper, the structure becomes tougher, and feels lighter in the user's hands, while still striking hard. At max, the sword is sharp enough to cut through another Shinigami's Sealed State, the blade becomes almost indestructible, and the sword feels as light as a feather to the user. It is worth noting that the gender change caused by the Zanpakutou is permanent. The user could reach Bankai and re-seal, the Zanpakutou could get broken or destroyed, hell you could even kill the user. The only way to reverse the gender change is for the wielder of Ecchihentai to choose so of his or her own will. Shikai The user cannot activate Shikai at will. The gauge on the Sealed State's hilt must be at max. When the gauge is at max, the user can activate Shikai with the command "Get it up". At that point, the gauge melds into the sword, which becomes thinner and grows a hook on the end. Shikai Abilities As long as some of the opponent's blood remains on the blade, the user can say the command "Strip" to make a random article of the opponent's clothing disappear. The command can only be repeated once every three minutes. The purpose is actually strategic, as an opponent will be too focused on their nudity to fight efficiently, thus giving the wielder of the Zanpakutou the edge. The Shikai of Ecchihentai can still change an opponent's gender with the "Arouse" command. The Shikai actually doesn't seem dangerous at all. The metal rod doesn't even have the slightest hint of an edge. The hook on the end, though, is very sharp and is actually bladed. With enough skill, the user could hook the Zanpakutou into the opponent's flesh and tear it out rather gorily. With enough medical knowledge, the user could even hook and rip out specific organs. Of course, only the more sadistic of Shinigami would do this... Bankai The Bankai is called Shitagidorobo Ecchihentai (lit Underwear Thief Lewd Pervert). Only once the opponent is completely naked can Bankai be activated. When the opponent is completely naked and the user says "Bankai", a large explosion of light engulfs the user. The user is then seen riding atop a giant monster with many, many tentacles. Bankai Abilities The Bankai summon emits a pheromone that acts as an aphrodisiac. The aphrodisiac pheromone will render the opponent with thoughts so clouded that they will be too aroused to concentrate on the battle. The tentacles are also capable of acting as intravenous injectors (vie hidden needles on the end of them) that can slightly alter the bodies of target to "sexify" them, such as by increasing breast size. Though seemingly useless, the ability could be used for combat advantage by making the opponent's breasts comically oversized to the point of severe hindrance. The affects of the body modification are permanent unless the user injects an antidote through their Bankai. Not even killing the user will reverse the affects. Zanpakutou Spirit The Zanpakutou spirit is a dirty old man of small size with a large bundle of women's panties in the bandana strapped to his back. Trivia * The name of the Zanpakutou can also roughly translate to "Lewd Transformation", which fits with the Zanpakutou's abilities. * To "get it up" means for a male to get an erection. * The Shikai of the Zanpakutou, which resembles a thin rod with a hook on the end, is similar to a tool used in a prank between elementary and middle school students in Japan. The hook on the end of the stick is used to pull down an unsuspecting girl's skirt from behind. * The Bankai of the Zanpakutou is reminiscent of the common female fantasy and common anime pr0nagraphy act of "tentacle sex". * "Breast expansion" or "BE" is a sexual fetish that falls under the umbrella category of "transformation fetish". The "transformation fetish" category also includes shrinking, growing to a giant, becoming fat, aging or growing younger, transforming into an object or animal, and changing gender. This Zanpakutou also includes the gender change in its powers. * The aphrodisiac pheromone that the Bankai produces categorizes the Zanpakutou as a Poison-Type. * The Zanpakutou's spirit resembles the character of Happosai from the anime and manga Ranma 1/2. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Zanpakuto Category:Kido-Type Category:Poison-Type